


Borderline

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Borderline

Borderline 

You start your life believing you're so small,   
that nothing matters at all to the world machine   
you talk about it, think about it, wanting a change,   
but all you can rearrange is your naivete.   
Maybe you carry a sign, maybe you play the game, but whether you   
break the rules or not, you're caught in the paradigm   
for the world machine just gets rebuilt every day,   
with every word you say, and every picture in your mind. 

CH: And you know, you'd have to take it one step at a time   
over the borderline, leaving it all behind   
But you know, every roadblock is in your mind   
over the borderline, over the borderline. 

Take your stand, choose your role, pick your enemy,   
you're just walking a road that was paved long ago   
labels and names divide and contain, solidify the lines   
man in the street, you know it's just rhetoric.   
You live in a box that you build in your mind, and say the right   
words,   
watch out for the thought police, you know they're everywhere   
but whether you're comfortable inside, or fighting it, on top,   
or under the gun,   
the system owns your soul and makes you less than what you are. 

CH: 

And the only way out is to take a good look at what you've   
become,   
turn your back on it all, and look inside   
'til the values, the slogans, the issues, all fade away,   
and you see the daylight in your mind.   
For you are the only judge and the only source of power,   
and in that hour you are free of it all   
you can take the world in your hands and build your heart's   
desire,   
once you're through the fire,   
and over the borderline. 

CH:


End file.
